Electronic Article Surveillance (“EAS”) systems are often used by retail stores in order to minimize loss due to theft. One common way to minimize retail theft is to attach a security tag to an article such that an unauthorized removal of the article can be detected. In some scenarios, a visual or audible alarm is generated based on such detection. For example, a security tag with an EAS element (e.g., an acousto-magnetic element) can be attached to an article offered for sale by a retail store. An EAS interrogation signal is transmitted at the entrance and/or exit of the retail store. The EAS interrogation signal causes the EAS element of the security tag to produce a detectable response if an attempt is made to remove the article without first detaching the security tag therefrom. The security tag must be detached from the article upon purchase thereof in order to prevent the visual or audible alarm from being generated.
One type of EAS security tag can include a tag body which engages a tack. The tack usually includes a tack head and a sharpened pin extending from the tack head. In use, the pin is inserted through the article to be protected. The shank or lower part of the pin is then locked within a cooperating aperture formed through the housing of the tag body. In some scenarios, the tag body may contain a Radio Frequency Identification (“RFID”) element. The RFID element can be interrogated by an RFID reader to obtain RFID data therefrom.
The EAS security tag may be removed or detached from the article using a detaching unit. Examples of such detaching units are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,419 (“the '419 patent), U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,914 (“the '914 patent”), U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,606 (“the '606 patent”), U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,978 (“the '978 patent”) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,951 (“the '951 patent”). The detaching units disclosed in the listed patents are designed to operate upon a two-part hard EAS security tag. Such an EAS security tag comprises a pin and a molded plastic enclosure housing EAS marker elements. During operation, the pin is inserted through an article to be protected (e.g., a piece of clothing) and into an aperture formed through at least one sidewall of the molded plastic enclosure. The pin is securely coupled to the molded plastic enclosure via a clamp disposed therein. The pin is released by a detaching unit via a probe. The probe is normally retracted within the detaching unit. Upon actuation, the probe is caused to travel out of the detaching unit and into the enclosure of the EAS security tag so as to release the pin from the clamp or disengage the clamp from the pin. Once the pin is released from the clamp, the EAS security tag can be removed from the article.
While EAS security tags do help reduce retail theft, their use requires customers to wait in lines to complete purchases, because the tag must be removed so as not to trigger an EAS security alarm when leaving the store.